The Beginning of the End
by DemeterChild
Summary: True warriors fight for the sake of the future, for their loved ones, knowing each action plays a role in the events to come, knowing that dying is simply part of living. The way of the blade for the Shinigami is not death; it is life.


This was it. This was all... over.

That's what ran through the minds of the Shinigami that remained, holding their breath, wondering if it was just another illusion, or maybe hallucination.

All of it... over?

Some time ago they never would have even thought the war would have such an outcome.

Thousands - no, _millions_ dead. Aizen and his partners among them, fortunately.

But... something was empty there. Yamamoto, after all this time, was gone.

4 long years of war and they had lost their Commander-General on the third.

The Soul Society was crushed, but fought fiercely, and harder than ever, to ensure he had not died in vain.

Some were shocked; they were unsure of why he had sacrificed himself. But his final words rang through their ears as the very last blades clanged to the gory battleground, and as the last destroyed souls drifted into the sky.

_"A warrior fights not for glory and power, like a bird does not sing for a crowd, but instead fights, lays their life on the line to protect what is important. True warriors fight for the sake of the future, for their loved ones, knowing each action plays a role in the events to come, knowing that dying is simply part of living, knowing that going to battle and never returning home means they truly fought their hardest, and that they fought their best._

_I fight that way; for all of you. And you shall fight that way. The way of the blade for the Shinigami is not death; it is life."_

Ichigo had tears in his eyes as he fell to the ground on his knees in shock. Rukia, only a few feet away next to Byakuya, closed her eyes and let the wind ruffle her hair as a single tear fell among many, like a sheet of rain.

Byakuya gazed calmly into the distance as the light of dawn reached them.

He hid his emotions; all of them. Beside him, opposite Rukia, stood Isshin, the long lost Captain from long ago. Despite who his child was, he was actually of nobility, and a former Captain at best, so Byakuya treated him with respect.

Isshin was a descendant of the Shiba clan, newly reinstated right before the war began. They had climbed the ladder quickly and now stood at the same level of power as the Kuchiki, but Isshin being their leader was almost irking.

He was a drunk and possibly a madman. Even he would prefer Yachiru over that Isshin, and that was saying something. But Byakuya dared not get on his bad side, so he said nothing.

Ichigo had matured greatly. He was less of a hothead and thought things through. He grew stronger and had learned kido recently; taught by Yamamoto himself until his death.

Ichigo was assigned Squad 5 under his father after his graduation, but he often stopped by Squad 13 to give a quick hello to Rukia and Ukitake.

His bankai was much more impressive than it used to be, much more of a spectacle. The Strawberry had learned new ways to improve his fighting style as well.

Ichigo was also of nobility, which added bonus points.

Rukia was moved up to 4th seat after the second year of the war, and she had learned her bankai the year before. It was truly spectacular, but Byakuya still kept ninjas nearby her at all times, which was really more of a habit than extra protection.

Not that he was insulting his ninjas, of course.

Rukia spent lots of time training, and Ichigo and Byakuya worried about her, but Rukia would always assure them she didn't overdo herself.

Well, at least most of the time, anyway.

Renji was promoted to Captain level, and all of the lieutenant spots were filled again. They had replaced the missing squad nine spot with someone, but no one ever saw him. People say he hates publicity.

Byakuya's new lieutenant, Tenshi Hana, was a soft-spoken person, and reminded him constantly of Hisana. She followed directions much better than Renji, and didn't yell.

She was also admittedly beautiful. She had violet eyes, and long black hair that reached her knees, tied into a ponytail with a silk ribbon. Her skin was porcelain, and he found it hard to be angry at her, because she always looked like she would break instantly and cry.

She was tall and lanky, skinny and gentle, but when he first trained her he realized she was as tough as anyone he had ever had the time to train with. (That's not a lot, people.)

Her Zanpakuto, Aisu Tora, was impressive as well.

Not that he thought of her in any special way, of course.

Hana walked up to him silently. She looked like a bear had attacked her in her sleep, but somehow he saw past that.

She kept a book always beside her, as if a story gave her comfort. Her blade hung at her side, the silver hilt and guard glittering in the morning sun. Her ribbon had fallen to the ground nearby, so her hair was down.

Hana's eyes, though, shone happily. "Kuchiki-taichou, Aizen's forces have depleted. We have won!"

Byakuya couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Ah, I believe we have."

Ise Nanao drags her off to the other lieutenants, and he hears giggling in the distance.

Rukia glances at him. "Hana-san is your... lieutenant, correct?"

Did Byakuya mention that Rukia was not as nervous around him anymore?

He glances at her in surprise. "...She is."

"Is she anything more?"

What was she getting at?

"...We are friends, I assume."

Rukia grins and then heads over to Ichigo, who pulled himself up to greet her.

Byakuya swears he heard her mutter, "Whatever you say, Nii-Sama..."

Glancing to the side, he sees Ichigo ruffle Rukia's hair and laugh.

"Could be." the Strawberry replies.

Rukia holds his hand and they walk off. Byakuya whistles and his ninjas speed off after them.

Did Byakuya mention the two of them had something going on?

Hana returns to his side and whispers something quickly into Isshin's ear. Isshin grins wide and laughs.

Byakuya gives her a look that says, _Tell me. Now._

Hana rolls her eyes and walks away.

...What?

His mental image of her shattered instantly. But he gritted his teeth and stopped himself.

Ichigo and Rukia return, dragging with them the bodies of Urahara and Rangiku.

Yoruichi follows them into the clearing, sobbing. Soi Fon and her new lieutenant, Kazuzaki Kirei, both attempt comfort.

People paired the two together often in the magazine, and it was true something was between them, but Captains and Lieutenants with 'couples' stories kept their heads low to stay out of the presses.

Which never worked, but they could always try.

Byakuya watched from where he stood.

"Kisuke... gone..." Yoruichi murmured, obviously suffering from grief.

Soi Fon glances at Kirei, who gently shoves her forward. She breathes and steps up.

"...Yoruichi-Sama?"

Yoruichi looks at Soi Fon with a distant look in her eyes. "Ah, Soi Fon. Follow those two and make sure they get Kisuke to his burial ceremony safely, alright?"

Soi Fon bows, motions to her lieutenant, and they Shunpo off.

They had yet to replace their Commander-General, but that would not be ignored for long.

* * *

Review to see the next chapter in action!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
